Cammy
Target acquired. In Real Life Cammy is a character in the Street Fighter series, first appearing in Super Street Fighter II: The New Challengers. She later appears in the Street Fighter Alpha series and all console versions of Street Fighter IV, as well as several Capcom crossovers. She's apparently a clone of M. Bison that got amnesia and became a special agent for the United Kingdom or something, I don't know. In the ''Street Fighter ''movie, she was played by Kylie Minogue and was basically Guile's sidekick. In VGCW Cammy was the second female vidya to challenge The Boss for the Gurl Gamer Championship, following Princess Peach. Unlike Peach, however, Cammy managed to defeat The Boss... but not by a pinfall. Instead, Cammy knocked out The Boss outside of the ring and won by countout, meaning the belt could not change hands, as per the official rules. On 2013-02-01, Cammy won a six-woman HIAC match to become the new Gurl Gamer champion, as previous champion Carmen Sandiego disappeared after winning the title, making it impossible for anyone to take it from her. However, the Women's Division soon after went on hiatus. Sadly for Cammy, the revival of the Women's division did not usher in a long and fruitful title reign for her, as Poison won a Fatal Four-Way match on 2013-04-06 and defeated her for the title on the next broadcast held on 2013-04-12. Cammy had insulted the very popular Poison in an interview before the match, building much heat with the audience, who booed her entrance in the championship match, calling her "bigot" and "murderer". The loss of the Championship Belt clearly had a profound effect on Cammy as on 2013-04-22 she was beaten by Tina Armstrong in her debut match. She was given a chance to reclaim it, however, when she faced off against Shaundi in the first round of the Gurl Gamer #1 Contender tournament. Cammy was overwhelmed by the strong offense Shaundi brought at first by getting punching her out of the ring, but then reminded everyone why she was a champion and battled back. The two were pretty much even for the rest of the fight until Cammy threw Shaundi out of the ring, lured the Saint to the barricade and speared her through it. The newcomer showed heart, actually getting up and trying to get back to the ring, but was unable to get back to the ring before the ten count. She now moves on to the next round to face another newcomer, Daisy, with a supporter in fellow Brit Baz McMahon. On the May 19th broadcast, Cammy having advanced to the Quarter Finals (Gurl Gamer #1 Contender Tournament), faced off against Daisy for the final match of the night. WVGCW fans knew this highly anticipated match was going to be brutal, but no one in the VGCW arena knew who the winner was going to be. The Sarasaland Princess Daisy knew she would have to bring her A game, and she did just that, against the Street Fighter's British blonde-bombshell. Fans were not only treated to some brutal slams, collisions into the ring stairs, and traded melee strikes...but also were witness to some amazing technical mat work. Cammy and Daisy traded pin-attempt reversals, 4 times consecutively. As the match progressed, fans watched Cammy attempt a reverse-moonsault onto Daisy (from atop the top turnbuckle); laying across an exposed Table-san. Not only did Cammy miss her shot to take out Daisy right then, she also manged to accidentally knock out WVGCW camera-woman Lakita (female counterpart to Lakitu) with her high-flying maneuver. A large portion of the match was captured by fans in the arena, until Lakita came to, and continued filming the action. With the female #1 contender spot on the line, the deafening VGCW crowd erupted into a full-hyped frenzy as the two Divas faced off to Street Fighter 4's "Indestructible". Cammy did what she could, but ultimately could not stop (the apparently indestructible) Daisy, losing to a Daisy Cutter at the end for the pinfall. Record Hrrng.png|The announcer doesn't just say dumb things, he's also a pervert! Baz is pleased.jpg|Bazza's totally non-biased reaction to Cammy beating Shaundi.